Of Roses, Loss, and the Truest of Loves
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [AU] Richard Grayson and Kori Anders are in love, quite simply. But when something bad happens to Kori, how will Richard's life change? RxS BBxRae CyxBee
1. Chapter 1

_Of Roses, Loss, and the Truest of Loves_

**A/N Welcome to me new ficcy thingy! It's an AU and may have been done before…hopefully you'll like this and leave me reviews…I love reviews. This will probably be a bit angst-y.**

**Oh, another thing: Starfire has no siblings in this story. Her family is from Tamaran, but she was born on Earth. Robin is not a superhero, nor is Bruce Wayne or any of Richard and Kori's friends.**

**And just in case you don't know…**

**Kori Anders is Star, Richard Grayson is Robin, Rachel Roth is Raven, Gar Logan is Beast Boy, Karen Beecher is Bumblebee, and Victor Stone is Cyborg.**

**Without further ado, me new fic!**

"Who's having dinner here tonight?" asked a thirteen year old Richard.

"The Anders', Master Richard," replied Alfred.

"And why does Bruce want me to be there? Normally I eat before he does when he has company," Richard pointed out, rolling his sapphire eyes.

"Master Bruce says to inform you that the Anders have a daughter your own age, and he thinks it will be good for you to take an interest in a young lady, Master Richard," Alfred explained patiently.

"I don't want to meet _another _snobby rich girl. Wasn't Kitten Moth bad enough?" Richard grumbled.

"I agree, sir, but as you know, Master Bruce will have his way in the end," Alfred said.

Richard swung himself off the stool he sat on in Wayne Manor's gigantic cavern of a kitchen and marched himself upstairs to the third floor, where his bedroom was located. Still fuming about Bruce's insistence that he dine with the Anders and their undoubtedly stuck-up daughter, he undressed and went into his bathroom.

Stepping under the hot jet of water in the shower, he forced himself to relax a bit. He could always escape back to his bedroom by saying he had homework…that'd work, it always did.

Feeling a tiny bit happier, he got out, toweled himself off, and dressed for dinner.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

An hour later, the doorbell rang.

"Master Richard, do you think you could attend to that? I have almost finished the roast beef, but if I leave it unattended it will burn," Alfred said rather absently, as he was busy peering into the oven by way a rather feeble light.

"Sure, Al," Richard complied. He shoved a hand in the packet of his khakis as he made his way through the colossal manor. Bracing himself for the undeniably snotty Anders, Richard Grayson opened the front door.

He was greeted by a very good-looking family. Mr. Anders was tall with short black hair and brilliant green eyes. Mrs. Anders was a redhead, and just as tall as her husband. The daughter looked like a smaller version of her mother, but with her father's kind emerald eyes.

"You must be Richard," Mr. Anders said, extending his hand. "Bruce speaks highly of you."

"Er, thanks," Richard said, taking Mr. Anders's hand. "Come in."

"Was that the doorbell I heard?" asked Bruce, descending the massive marble staircase. "Ah, Mr. Anders."

Bruce strode towards the front entrance, extending his own hand to Mr. Anders. The daughter smiled shyly at Richard, who returned it. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Dick, this is Mr. Anders, Mrs. Anders, and their daughter Kori, correct?"

She spoke for the first time. "Yes, Mr. Wayne, my name is Kori."

"Richard, will you show her to the dining room?" Bruce asked, giving a rather pointed look as though daring Richard to refuse.

"Sure, Bruce. C'mon, Kori, was it?" He offered her his arm, which she accepted.

"Yes…"

"He seems nice," Mrs. Anders said quietly. "Very well mannered."

"Dick is a good kid," Bruce agreed. "Quiet, respectful, but generally well liked."

"Margaret has been encouraging Kori to find a boyfriend for months," Mr. Anders muttered to Bruce.

Bruce chuckled feebly. "Well, if I had a daughter, I'd be happy to see her with a boy like Dick."

Mr. Anders looked as though he hoped Kori wouldn't think this too.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The teens were quiet at dinner, a bit shy around each other. As Alfred served coffee to the adults, Richard whispered in her ear. Kori, smiling a dazzlingly white smile, followed him upstairs and into his room.

"Sorry, it's just hard to talk around Bruce," he apologized when she looked at him quizzically.

"I understand. I feel uncomfortable talking to my peers in front of my parents as well," Kori reassured him.

"Cool. I'd really like to just talk, if that's OK."

"Yes, that would be glorious," Kori concurred quickly, then turning red. "I did not mean to say t-" she began, but he cut her off by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's cute," he whispered, feeling self conscious as he turned a shade of scarlet that rivaled hers. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"I am thirteen, I go to private school, and I have read many books because I have few friends."

"What school do you go to? I go to private school, too. East Gotham Academy."

"That is where I go," Kori said, clearly excited.

"Well, maybe we could have lunch together. I can't let you eat alone, unless you have friends-"

"I have two very good friends, Karen Rachel. May they join us as well?"

"Of course. I'll make sure my friends Vic and Gar are there, too."

"I shall meet you in the front hall by the water fountain. Is that agreeable?"

"It's perfect," Richard said happily.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori was reluctant to leave, and hugged Richard tightly while they were still in the privacy of his bedroom.

"I shall see you tomorrow, yes?" she asked softly.

"Yep. It was nice meeting you," he answered, hugging her back.

They descended to the ground floor to see Mr. Anders and Bruce shake hands yet again.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Anders!" Richard called. "Bye, Kori."

"Good-bye."

**Loved it? Hated it? Review!**

**And I know Star's Mom's name wasn't Maragret, I just thought they'd take Earth names when they got here.**

**Love,**

**Queenie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- And the Plot Thickens

…Three Years Later…

"Richard, we're going to be late!" Kori protested as Richard dragged her away from their next class.

"Mr. Garcia won't even know," Richard insisted, not stopping. "Please Kori?" He pouted, sapphire eyes pretending to be hurt.

"Fine," Kori replied, sighing dramatically.

People stared as the couple walked by, hands firmly interlocked.

"Here," Richard said, finally stopping in front of a section of lockers painted blue. He carefully entered the combination and pulled it open.

A sea of scarlet roses fell out at Kori's feet. She picked one up, stared at it, and then moved her emerald eyes to Richard's anxious face.

"Well?"

"I love them, Richard!" Kori squealed, throwing her arms around Richard's neck. She felt him slip his strong arms around her waist, bringing her to his chest and holding her protectively. "But what are they for?"

"It's National Give Roses to Kori Because I Love Her Day!" Richard teased, burying his face into her crimson tresses. Her hair smelled like strawberries, just as it always did.

"You are so sweet," Kori giggled, ruffling his jet-black locks affectionately. "But we'll be late," she reminded him, inhaling the rose's sweet scent.

"Who needs Calculus in the real world?" Richard demanded, but he allowed himself to be pulled back to class by a smirking Kori.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Roy Harper gave him a dirty look when Richard and Kori ambled in, still holding hands.

"Hi, Kori," he said, acting as if Richard didn't exist. "Mr. Garcia said he'll be giving our tests back today. I _know_ you did well."

"Er, thanks, Roy," Kori responded, glaring at Richard to keep him from laughing.

Seemingly content, Roy turned back to Mr. Garcia, admiration written clearly across his features.

"Be quiet, Richard," Kori hissed, steering him to the back of the classroom. "And not a word from either of you," she added, glaring at Victor Stone and Gar Logan.

"Aw, come on, Kor, he's totally got a thing for you," Gar whispered quite audibly.

"Shut up, Gar," said Rachel Roth.

"It's not his fault he's got hormones," Karen Beecher chimed in. "Come on, if she wasn't taken, you'd be all over her."

"Thanks," Rachel said dryly, rolling her amethyst eyes.

"Order, please!" Mr. Garcia's voice washed over the class's ears. "Now, I will be handing back the results of Friday's examination. If I have stamped athe school's nameon it, it needs to be signed by a parent. I will be calling your parents personally, Mr. Logan," he added.

"Dude! Not fair!" Gar squawked.

"That's enough, Garfield," Rachel said, patting his arm gingerly.

"Look, Kori," Richard muttered, tugging on her slender arm. "I really wish you'd tellRoy to bug off. He's always hitting on you and it makes me uncomfortable."

"Richard," Kori began. "Roy has no chance with me and he knows it as well as you do."

"Anders, Beecher, Roth, good! Grayson, Stone, not bad. Logan- see me after class." Mr. Garcia said, slapping down test papers on their desks.

Kori quickly looked in the top right hand corner and saw that she'd gotten a 94.

"Way to go, Kor," Richard said, pecking her on the cheek.

Mr. Garcia, now back in the front of the room, cleared his throat. "Attention, if you please. Now kindly turn your books to page 107…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later that day, the three couples sat outside eating their lunches. Kori lay across the sun-warmed concrete bench, head in Richard's lap, jade eyes closed contentedly as he absentmindedly played with a lock of her crimson hair.

"Hey, Rich, you never did say if you could come Saturday night," Vic said suddenly.

"Er, yeah. I don't think I'll be able to make it," Richard mumbled, turning scarlet.

"Why?" Gar demanded.

"I didn't ask," Richard admitted.

"You said Bruce was out of town this week," Vic pointed out.

"Yeah!" Gar chimed in. "Come on, we haven't had a guy's night out in forever!"

"Well, Kor, don't we have plans for Saturday?" Richard asked pointedly.

Gar rolled his forest-green eyes and Vic groaned.

"I think you should go," Kori chirped, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Garfield speaks the truth when he says you haven't had a guy's night out in a long time."

"Kori! Don't call me Garfield!" Gar grunted.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked loudly to drown out Gar's complaints about his name.

"I am sure," Kori replied. "I can hang out with the girls on Saturday."

"No can do, Kori," Karen said. "My step-mom is taking me to some spa in New York. She thinks it'll be good for the two of us to 'bond'."

"Oh. What about you, Rachel?" Kori asked, sitting up and turning her bottle green eyes to Rachel's face.

"My mom thinks we've 'grown apart'. She's taking me to my favorite bookstore to watch me spend hours looking for books."

"Perhaps I shall partake in a mother-daughter activity with my mother this weekend," Kori murmured.

"It's OK, Kor, I don't have to go," Richard whispered. "I don't want you to have to be hanging out with your mom when we could be out having fun."

"I will be fine," Kori insisted, kissing him lightly. "You need some time with your guy friends."

"Are you sure?" he queried.

"Positive."

Gar let out a whoop. "And score one for Kori! You rock!" he proclaimed, hugging her. "This is gonna be sweet! We'll get pizza, go see a horror flick, and just hang…" he rattled off his list of things for the guy's night out as the bell rang.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Are you absolutely positive you want me to go out with my friends?" Richard asked for the millionth time during he and Kori's nightly phone call.

"I am certain, Richard. Just don't meet any other girls like that Barbara."

Richard grinned slightly. "OK. I love you, baby," he reminded her.

"I love you too."

**Sooo…another chapter from your exhausted authoress. A cookie to the first person to guess Roy's role in this story. (Excluding you, Katie!)**

**Love,**

**Queenie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Untitled

"Now, we'll be gone until at least two a.m. Kori. And the butler, cook, chauffer, and gardener have gone home for the evening, so you'll be alone. There's plenty of food, and it's quite all right if your friends come over. Have a party if you want, as long as there's no one leaves drunk. Honestly, you're sixteen…" Mrs. Anders's voice trailed off.

"There will be no parties unless Kori wants to clean them up," Mr. Anders interjected, walking up behind his wife and daughter. "Good night, Kori," he added, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"Good night, Daddy," she said. "And there won't be any parties, don't worry."

"You're a good girl, Kori. I trust you. Now, Margaret, Peter and Mary-Jane are going to be insulted of we're not on time…"

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Anders agreed. "Bye Kori, dear. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

The Anders' swept out of the front door, Mrs. Anders's high heeled shoes clicking against the marble foyer.

Kori smiled at her parents; it was nice to know that they were still in love. She remembered how Karen had felt when her parents had gotten divorced and was grateful she never had to worry about it.

Kori walked into the kitchen, bare feet padding quietly against the thick cream-colored carpet that covered the floor of the Anders' enormous home. She strolled over to the industrial-sized fridge and found a can of soda. Still smiling about how happy her parents were, she fixed herself a large bowl of buttered popcorn.

Taking her small feast into the living room, she curled up on the white leather couch and turned on the TV.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

At around eleven that night, Richard trudged wearily up the two flights of marble stairs until he reached his room. He, Gar, and Vic had eaten between them three pizzas, seen a horror movie while consuming more junk food, and gone bowling, where Gar had bought ice cream and insisted they all eat it. Falling onto his bed, he curled up, exhausted and stuffed.

He had drifted off to sleep when he had a dream. Kori…Kori was crying, shaking, shivering, and needing him.

Richard sat up, suddenly wide awake. He shook his head, trying to clear all remnants of his nightmare from his mind.

'Calm down,' he ordered himself. 'She's gotta be safe, there are four employees of her parents there, they would never let anything happen to her.'

This was true; Kori was a sweetheart and everyone loved her.

With a sinking heart, Richard remembered the Anders' had gone out for the evening. With a new feeling of panic, he recalled that the employees always went home when the Anders' went home.

'I'll call her, just to see if she's OK. It's the perfect solution.'

With a slightly trembling hand, he plunged his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a slim sliver cell phone.

Kori's cell phone rang to the tune of 'Check On It" by Beyoncé. Four rings later, she hadn't answered. Richard frowned deeply and tried her private line. There were still no answers.

"I hope I'm just being paranoid," he muttered to himself, rolling off of his squashy

double bed.

He pulled on his black leather jacket, took his keys from the nightstand and practically flew down the two flights of marble stairs.

Racing to Bruce's vast garage full of expensive cars, he threw himself into his silver convertible.

Struggling to maintain calm, Richard sped across town to Kori's. Not caring where he parked, he got out as soon as he was close.

He ran up the walk, hopping over huge potted plants and ornamental turtles.

He knocked furiously at the huge oak door, but to no avail.

'No matter,' he thought. 'The spare key is right here.'

He kneeled, stuck his hand under the doormat, and came up with the spare key.

"Kori?" he called gently as he entered the house. "Kori, sweetheart, where are you?"

There was still no reply.

'Oh, God, please, she's gotta be OK.'

He hastily climbed the staircase. "Kori?" he called again.

Richard noticed the light in her room was off. 'She's asleep, you idiot,' he scolded himself. 'I'll just make sure she's fine and go home.'

He pushed the door open, a quiet creak emitting from its hinges. Richard distinctly heard a small whimper from Kori's bed.

"Kori?"

Another whimper.

"Kori, it's me, sweetie," Richard said softly. He walked over to her canopied bed, perching on the edge of it. She turned away, the covers shifting and revealing a large portion of her bare back.

"Kor? Are you wearing clothes?"

She shook her head furiously. "Please go away," she squeaked.

"Sorry. Bye." He leaned down and kissed her cheek tenderly. Richard couldn't help but notice she shuddered at his touch.

He was to the door when-

"Richard?"

Richard turned around. "Yes?" he grunted, harsher than he'd meant to.

"D-Don't leave," she pleaded.

"You're not wearing any clothes," he said finally. "I don't want to stay here when it's obvious you've been with someone else."

"Please?" Kori's trembling voice begged. "I need you."

Richard's expression softened. He realized she did indeed him right now. "What drawer are your pajamas in?" he asked gently.

"T-Third," she spluttered.

Richard strode over to the large dresser that was painted lavender, similar to everything else in her room. Pulling open the third dresser, he dug through until he found a pair of lilac silk pajamas.

"Here, Kor," he said, laying them next to her. "Tell me when I can come back in."

And with that, he quietly left his girlfriend's bedroom.

"You may come in now," she called quietly a minute later.

He did so. Richard noticed she looked shaken, as if she too had had a nightmare.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked, taking her gently into his arms. Kori still shuddered involuntarily as his hands made gentle contact with her soft, silky skin.

"R-Roy," said, burying her face into her muscular chest.

"Was he here?" Richard asked suspiciously.

Kori nodded. Richard tightened his hold on her, yet again inhaling her strawberry-scented locks.

"Did he touch you?"

Kori sniffled loudly, and then nodded.

"Oh, Kori," Richard breathed. He held her more tightly still, hating Roy Harper with every fiber of his being.

**Greetings, me faithful reviewers! It was a more serious chapter, I think. I know it was mostly narrative, but I put description in where I could. I'll say RobxStar4eva and falyn anjel were the closest, so cookies to them.**

**Love,**

**Queenie **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Nightmares

"Oh my God…Kori, he didn't. He wasn't here; this is just some freaky dream we're both having…no, Kor. It didn't happen…" Richard murmured into her scarlet hair.

Kori sniffled again. "But it did."

"I'm going to kill him with my own two hands," Richard seethed. "Why would he do this?"

"He was angry," Kori whimpered. "He said you didn't deserve me and he wanted to show me that."

"How long ago did this happen?" Richard asked, holding her at arms length from himself.

Kori glanced at her clock.

"It was about ten-thirty," she whispered finally.

"And you're absolutely sure it was Roy?" Richard queried, hugging her fragile form to his muscular body.

"I am certain," Kori answered into his chest. She began shaking again, still frightened.

"Please, Kori, I need to know exactly what happened," he said quietly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Yes, of course. But you must promise me one thing, Richard," the frightened girl replied.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Richard agreed. "What?"

"That you will stay until I am not afraid anymore," Kori pleaded. "I am still so scared and-"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving," Richard assured her, locking his gaze with hers. It was plain to see in her eyes that she was petrified.

"Then this is what happened."

_FLASHBACK_

Kori was curled up in her bed, reading her very battered copy of _The Notebook_. Strains of Mariah Carey floated in the background as Kori relaxed with her novel. She sang along softly, content and cozy under her warm blankets.

There was no interruption to the teenaged girl's quiet evening until she heard a noise from the hallway outside her bedroom.

"Hello? Mother, Daddy?"

There was no response. A bit more on guard than she'd been before, Kori eagerly turned back to the romance novel.

A couple minutes later, she distinctly heard a bump from the hall. Deciding that two noises in such a short space was something to be concerned about, Kori swung her long, slender legs out of bed, wrapped an emerald green terry cloth bathrobe around her slender figure and ventured into the hall.

"Who is there? I wish for you to show yourself," she said bravely. "And I assure you that if I am harmed in any way, my father will-"

"Calm down, honey," said a voice smoothly. "It's just me, your Prince Charming."

"Richard?" she inquired. "Is your guy's night out over? Perhaps we shall watch a movie on television?"

"No, no, sugar. It's not that big dope you call a boyfriend. It's me. Roy."

"Roy? Why are you in my home?" Kori asked, puzzled.

"I'm rescuing you, cutie." He stepped closer, and Kori could now dimly make out his features. Roy wore a rather ugly look of triumph and glee.

"Erm, I do not require rescuing at this moment. You may return home now," Kori chirped. She turned away, but Roy snatched her robe and wheeled her around to face him.

"Oh but you do," he murmured in what he clearly thought was a silky, seductive tone that scared Kori deeply. She shuddered.

"You and I, Kori, are very special people. We're intelligent; we have bright futures ahead of ourselves. Unlike Richard Grayson," he added with a snarl.

"Excuse me, Roy, but I love Richard very much and I do not appreciate you speaking of him in such a way," Kori snapped, removing his hand from her shoulder. "You will go home now or the police will be called."

"You're adorable when you're angry. It's sexy," he breathed, pulling her roughly to his chest.

Only then did Kori realize Roy's intentions. She struggled, trying to get away from him, but he was stronger than she was. He looked into her jade eyes, mistook her fear for desire, and smashed his lips over hers.

Kori froze in terror. She was hoping he'd stop and leave or that Richard would show up and rescue her.

'_Richard,' she thought. 'Please, I need you now.' _

"That's better, isn't it?" Roy questioned smugly. "Now you realize it's me you loved all along."

His hands moved to her waist and slowly untied her bathrobe.

"R-Roy, p-please, I don't l-love you," Kori stammered. "I l-love R-R-Richard."

"No you don't honey. He'll _never_ be able to satisfy you like I can."

"I do NOT need to be 'satisfied' at this point in my life!" Kori shrieked. "Please go! I have done nothing to you!"

"Shh, Princess. It'll all be over soon…"

_END FLASHBACK_

Kori cried into Richard's shoulder as she finished her tale. He tried to avoid touching her, seeing as how she shuddered every time he did. All he could do was let her cry and tell her it'd be OK.

Kori lifted her face from his shoulder and Richard gently wiped her tears.

"I HATE him," she burst savagely. "I hope he rots in-"

"I know, baby. I know," Richard soothed. "I hate him too. But right now we have to decide what we're going to do."

"We cannot go to the police. H-He informed me that if I did, he would hurt my friends and family," Kori said in a terrified whisper. "I could not bear it if they were hurt because of me."

"And I can't bear seeing you like this," Richard replied. "It hurts to know that it's really my fault you're in this position. Oh, Kori, don't hate me," he pleaded, finally enveloping her willowy figure in his arms and resting his head atop hers.

"It is no one's fault but Roy's," Kori murmured into his chest.

"If I hadn't gone out with my friends I would have been here," Richard protested. "I'm so sorry," he breathed.

"It's not your fault. I love you, Richard. It's always been you."

"I'm going to kill him," Richard muttered. "With my own hands."

"He is not worth it," Kori spat bitterly. "Why would he do this?" she asked, suddenly breaking down and bursting into tears again.

"I don't know, angel. I wish I did."

Richard rocked Kori back and forth gently, letting her cry and wishing he could as well. He had to be strong for her. He had to.

"Hey Kori?" he inquired some time later. "When are your mom and dad supposed to get home?"

"Two," Kori slurred, half asleep. "But you cannot leave me!" she added urgently. "I am still scared, Richard. You promised."

"I know, baby. I just left my car and I need to move it."

"Oh," she replied, burrowing deeper into his arms. He was making her feel better: safe and loved.

Richard absentmindedly fiddled with a strand of her crimson tresses, twirling it loosely around his finger.

"Perhaps you should move it around the corner," she suggested. "I will wait."

"OK."

He let go of Kori, much to her displeasure, found his keys, and crept out of the Anders' manor.

He returned fifteen minutes later, bringing with him two cups of Starbuck's.

"Here, baby. This is your favorite, isn't it?" Richard asked, holding out the steaming styrofoam cup.

"Yes. Thank you," she responded gratefully, taking it from him. Kori took a sip and instantly felt its warmth spread to every inch of her body.

"I still want to know how he got in the house," Richard informed her quietly.

"I realized this while you were gone," Kori said. "I recall my father saying the new pool boy might come by to pick up his check. He mentioned the pool boy's name was Harper."

"That fits," Richard said, sitting beside her again. She snuggled her face into his neck. Her warm breath gently tickled his skin, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"I know you won't let him hurt me," Kori said, voice muffled.

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"No," Kori whispered. "They would tell the police," she whimpered, wrapping both of her arms around his right one.

"My poor baby," he murmured, putting his coffee on the floor and pulling her onto his lap. Kori hid her face in his chest, crying again.

"Shh, angel, it's going to be alright."

**Le gasp! What will happen next?**

**Review, please!**

**Love**

**Queenie**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Crying on the Ladies' room

Richard quietly snuck out of the Anders' early the next morning. He kissed Kori good-bye and told her he'd be back later. He hated leaving her there, because she was clearly and understandably still frightened.

"I love you," he whispered tenderly. "I'll come back later, and maybe we can watch a movie or something."

"I love you, too," Kori whispered back. "I'll be OK, my Daddy is here."

Richard gave a half-smile and kissed her on the cheek.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What're you watching, Al?" Richard asked, seeing Alfred glued to the television screen.

"The news, sir. It seems Roy Harper was found dead this morning, a victim of driving while intoxicated. Such a shame, really, his adopted father is a good friend of Master Bruce's."

"Oh," Richard replied, fighting to keep his expression blank of the hate he had for Roy. His very blood was boiling. "That's too bad. He was in my Calculus class."

"It is indeed, sir. I must inform Master Bruce," Alfred said, sweeping from the kitchen of Wayne Manor.

"He deserves it," Richard mumbled to himself. "He's just lucky I didn't get to him first."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Over the next few weeks, life seemed to be returning to normal. Only Kori's pleas kept Richard from telling her parents.

"I am still afraid," Kori told him whenever he mentioned this. "I know he is dead, but I am still afraid. I will always be afraid because of him."

"I know, baby. But your parents _should _know."

"Please, Richard. Keep it our secret."

At this point, she forced her way into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

And he felt so bad for her for having to go through this that he kept his mouth shut, though against his better judgment.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was about three weeks after the 'Harper Incident' as Richard had named it when he found out the real consequences of Roy's actions.

The six teenagers were sitting in health class, waiting for the few remaining stragglers to find their seats. This was the first day of their new unit, 'Family Life.'

"Now, I know you all know where babies come from," Mrs. Roberts began, glaring at her class as though daring them to laugh. "But now it's time to explore the, er, finer points."

Gar snickered and was smacked on the head by an irritated-looking Rachel.

"Thank you, Miss Roth. Now, moving on with our discussion…"

Mrs. Roberts turned on the ancient overhead, projecting a diagram of… (I imagine you know what I mean)

"During intercourse-" Mrs. Roberts continued, but stopped when Kori stood up. She ran out of the class, her face hidden in her hands.

"Miss Beecher, Miss Roth-" Mrs. Roberts began, but the two girls had already raced off after their friend.

"She's probably in the bathroom," Rachel remarked quietly when they were in the hallway, concern clear in her violet eyes.

"Probably," Karen agreed. "I wonder why the diagram made her so upset," she added thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Rachel admitted, "But it better not be because of Richard."

"Richard wouldn't do anything to hurt Kori," Karen scoffed. Rachel shrugged.

Karen rolled her almond-shaped chestnut-colored eyes.

"Kori? Are you in here?" Rachel called, kindness and concern in her voice.

They were answered by a sob.

"Kori," Karen said gently upon seeing her friend.

Kori's face was a horrible shade of red, her eyes swollen and puffy. She looked absolutely miserable.

Karen threw herself onto Kori's trembling figure, hugging her.

"What happened?" Rachel asked quietly. "Is Richard trying to make you do something that you don't want to?"

Kori looked revolted and shocked. "No," she said firmly. "It was not him."

Karen released the other girl and gently led her to the small couch located in the ladies' room.

"So, you're saying…what?"

"R-Roy Harper," Kori mumbled.

Rachel knew immediately what had happened. "He touched you, didn't he?"

Kori nodded miserably.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Karen queried.

"Does Richard know?" Rachel demanded at the same time.

"I am sorry I did not tell you. And Richard knows," Kori muttered. "He knew right after it happened that I needed him right then."

"No wonder you freaked out," Karen said sympathetically.

"He can't hurt you anymore," Rachel assured her. "I just can't believe…Roy Harper. I always thought he had a crush on you but…"

"I know," Kori slurred. Karen hugged her again, stroking Kori's ruby locks in a motherly way.

"But that's not all," Kori added, pulling out of Karen's hug.

"What?"

"I'm…pregnant."

**Bet you weren't expecting that…**

**OK, maybe you were…**

**Love,**

**Queenie**

**PS…And the donkey will come to haunt you…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- And I So Hate Consequences

"You're pregnant?" her friends asked in unison, expressions shocked.

Kori nodded, looking down at her legs and smoothing the hem of her pleated skirt. "It's Roy's," she spat bitterly.

"Kori," Karen said quietly, looking straight into Kori's bottle green eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," she snapped. "I took one of my mother's pregnancy tests because I was late."

"What are you going to do?" Rachel queried, amethyst eyes searching Kori's face for an answer.

"I don't know," Kori admitted, biting her lip to keep from wailing.

"Shut up, Rachel, can't you see she's upset?" Karen scolded. "Come here, Kori."

Karen embraced her upset friend again, glaring at Rachel, who was leaning against a sink.

Rachel shrugged. "I'm just curious, Karen."

"I am afraid," Kori mumbled into Karen's shoulder. "My parents shall hate me and Richard won't love me anymore."

Rachel snorted. "Your parents adore you, Kor. And Richard has loved you since the day you met."

"That is all going to change," Kori protested gloomily. "My father will be ashamed of me."

"They don't know?" Karen asked, frowning. "Why?"

"I was too s-scared," she slurred.

Karen rubbed her back soothingly. "Lucky for him that he's already dead. Because I would kill him if he hadn't croaked."

"What's done is done," Rachel replied. "Kori…what about Richard?"

"I have no idea," Kori said sadly. "I am unsure of what his reaction shall be."

The three remained in the ladies' room until the bell rang. Health had been their last class of the day, and Richard was waiting outside the bathroom when they left it.

"Kori," he breathed. "Everything OK?" he added, noticing her bloodshot eyes. He advanced, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kori stared at the ground. "I have to talk to you," she uttered softly.

He nodded, and looked at Karen and Rachel. "Is she OK, girls?" he asked, biting his lip.

"I can't really say," Rachel said, walking in the direction of her locker.

"Karen?"

She shook her head, chestnut brown eyes forlorn.

"Alright, Kor," he murmured. Richard found her hand and entwined his fingers through hers. "Hey, Vic!"

Vic turned and smiled at his friends. "Hey, Kor," he said gently. "You feeling better now?"

Kori shook her head in disagreement. "No, but I thank you for asking, Vic," she replied.

"Hey, can you have Gar drop Kori's car off at her house?" Richard inquired. "She says we need to talk. I'll bring her home."

"Sure, no problem."

Kori fished her keys out of her purse and handed them to him.

"I hope you feel better," Victor told her kindly.

"Thank you."

Richard gave his friend a half smile in thanks and led his girlfriend away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard stopped at Starbuck's and bought them both coffees.

"Here," he said, his voice thick with sympathy as he reentered his silver convertible. "I understand why you freaked out in Health. It's OK."

Kori sipped the coffee and stared at her feet. "Thank you for trying," she mumbled finally.

"Trying?" he repeated, frowning. "I don't understand."

"The reason I left is only partly because of Roy's actions. There is another, and much bigger, side of the problem, Richard," she snapped.

"OK. What's going on?" he asked, trying to make eye contact with her.

"We have to break up," Kori said, refusing to meet his gaze and continuing to stare at her feet.

Richard nearly spit out the swig of coffee that was in his mouth. "W-Why?" he spluttered.

"You cannot possibly love me anymore when I tell you what I am about to tell you," Kori wailed, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing into his lap.

"Kori," he whispered, "I would rather die than break up with you."

She lifted her tearstained face to look into his icy blue eyes. Kori knew they were sincere. A weak smile was given.

"You mean the world to me," Richard continued. "I hate him for ruining your life. It was supposed to be us…together like that. But I know that nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

"He really has ruined my life," Kori admitted. "I'm gonnahaveababy," she uttered quickly.

"Can I have that last bit again?"

Kori took a deep breath. "I'm going to have a baby."

"Oh…my…God," Richard breathed. "But you can't have his baby…"

Kori nodded and sniffled. "It's true, Richard."

He tightened his embrace on her willowy figure. "I don't understand why you want to break up," he responded after a while. "I'll help you."

"By doing what?" Kori questioned harshly. "I'm pregnant by someone I hate. It's my responsibility to care for this child, no matter how much I hate his or her father."

"I'll help you," Richard echoed. "I'll marry you."

"No," Kori said firmly. "No way will I let you sacrifice your future for me."

"But I love you," Richard reminded her gently, kissing her cheek. "And everyone will think it's my baby anyway."

Kori thought about this. "But-"

"Unless you decide to tell your parents about Roy, they'll think it's my baby. And," he added, smiling slightly, "I've always wanted to be a father."

"I do not know what to say," Kori mumbled, blushing scarlet. "Oh, Richard, how can I ever thank you?"

"You don't have to," he assured her. "I love you. No baby could ever change that."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Kori, darling, is something wrong? Did you and Richard have a fight?" Mrs. Anders asked as she sunk down onto Kori's canopied bed.

"No, Mother, Richard and I are not fighting. I am merely tired," she said, faking a smile.

"Kori," Mrs. Anders said warningly. "Why are you tired? And why did you run out of Health class this afternoon?"

"Mother-"

"Darling, are you pregnant?" Mrs. Anders queried. "I saw you and Richard wrapped in each others' arms in your bed a few weeks ago."

Kori hung her head. "I'm sorry Mother."

"Kori…" Mrs. Anders embraced her daughter. "Don't worry; I'll break it to Daddy. You and Richard will get married; it'll all be OK."

"Thanks for understanding, Mom," Kori wailed, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"My baby is having a baby," Mrs. Anders murmured. "Oh, Kori."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"WAYNE!" Mr. Anders shouted, storming into Wayne Manor.

"Yes, Mr. Anders?" Bruce asked calmly, descending the huge winding staircase, Richard following.

"YOU!" Mr. Anders roared, pointing his index finger at Richard. "You got my daughter pregnant. How could you? Don't you know any better?"

"Excuse me, Anders, but Richard would never do anything with Kori unless he was sure they were truly in love," Bruce remarked coldly. "I've watched them; and I believe he does love Kori."

"That has nothing to do with it," Mr. Anders seethed. "They're too young to be having-"

"I love him, Daddy. I never meant to get pregnant," Kori sobbed. Richard went around Bruce's gigantic frame and enveloped her in his arms.

"I love your daughter, Mr. Anders. It was never our intention to have a baby at this point in our lives, but it'll be OK," Richard said quietly.

"Really, dear, there's no problem here. They'll get married and have the baby," Mrs. Anders said reasonably.

"Kori WILL NOT have the baby!" Mr. Anders screamed. "She'll have an abortion and never see this…punk…again!"

"Now hold on, Anders," Bruce roared. "This is Dick's baby too."

Mr. Anders snorted.

"Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else?" Mrs. Anders suggested meekly.

"An excellent idea, Mrs. Anders," Bruce said gallantly. "To the study?"

Mr. Anders snorted once more and followed his wife into Bruce's study.

"Come on," Richard muttered. "We can listen to them."

He led Kori up another flight of stairs and down a huge and seemingly endless corridor. At last Richard stopped and opened a tiny door slowly, so as not to make it creak.

"Shh," he hissed. The two teens settled themselves in a corner. Bruce's study covered two stories and had a nice loft at the top, which was where they sat.

Richard wrapped his arm tightly around Kori's shoulders and kissed her head. "It'll be OK, Kor. I won't let us be separated."

"-She's too young! He's too young!" Mr. Anders was saying, positively spitting with rage

"I agree on that count," Bruce said coldly. "And while it was a mistake, it was one they made together. They owe it to this baby to be there for him or her. The solution is simple."

"WHAT?" Mr. Anders demanded.

"They will get married. When Kori begins to show, they will have private tutors so they will still be qualified for high school diplomas. The baby will be born and have both its mother and father there for him or her. Richard will go to work at Wayne Enterprises."

"Dear, you should try listening to Bruce," Margaret said quietly. "He makes perfect sense."

"Hmph," said Mr. Anders.

"Look at them," Richard said. "Down there deciding our futures."

"You can still tell them it isn't yours, you know," she muttered.

"No," Richard said simply.

"If you make her have an abortion she'll never forgive you," Mrs. Anders said cruelly to her husband. "Yes, it was stupid, but they've loved each other for three years. It was bound to happen sometime."

Mr. Anders did the unthinkable: he started to cry.

"I know I'm being illogical," he said. "She's my little girl. Of course I'm upset."

"I realize, dear," Mrs. Anders responded, patting her husband's arm gingerly. "Richard will take care of here and his child. You know that."

"Yes. I suppose I should apologize to them."

"Indeed. They're sitting in the loft," Bruce said, pointing.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Anders called. "Forgive me?"

"Of course, Daddy."

"You will be sure to take care of my little girl, won't you?" he asked Richard.

"I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise."

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-Getting Near to Baby

"Richard, I still think you should back out of this. I will tell the truth. Think about what you're doing."

"I'm thinking that I love you, Kor. You're everything to me," Richard informed Kori, tickling her tummy lovingly. "Hello in there," he added to the baby.

Kori chuckled feebly. "I am lucky to have you."

"Yes you are," Richard agreed, pulling her to his chest and holding her possessively. "But this is me, after all. Did you really think I'd let you break up with me because you were pregnant?"

Kori sighed as she ran her hands through his inky black locks. "Part of me thought…that maybe you would. But most of me knew you'd be responsible, even though you don't have to be."

Richard cupped her face in his hands and kissed the end of her nose. "I love you. It's always been you, Kor. And it always will be."

Kori allowed him to lift her into his arms bridal style and carry her to a nearby couch, where she curled up on his lap, head resting against his chest. Richard played with her hair absentmindedly.

"Sweetheart," he murmured some time later. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"I honestly don't know," Kori replied. "As long as the baby is healthy I don't mind."

"You're looking forward to this, aren't you?"

"Of course. I may hate the real father, but I still want my child, Richard," Kori said sharply.

"We're going to do this right, too," Richard responded. "We're going to get a suggested daily diet for pregnancy and everything. And no more Starbuck's," he added firmly.

"OK," Kori concurred. "There is something else we must discuss though."

"And that would be…?" Richard's question dangled in the air.

"Our parents request that we get married, as you know," Kori began. "But I do not think I am ready to be married."

Richard's expression grew from curious to hurt. "Oh," he said quietly.

"Don't be like that, Richard," Kori ordered. "It's not your fault I don't want to get married yet. I just have things I want to do in life. Things that will be harder if I'm married at such a young age."

"You do know that you're pregnant, right?"

"You are aware that you are very difficult sometimes?" Kori teased. "For me, just being with you is enough for now. Can you understand that?" she pleaded.

"I do understand," he murmured. "But one day I would like to marry you."

"One day," Kori promised. "Kori Grayson has a nice ring to it, yes?"

"It does," Richard agreed. "So no wedding bells in our near future?"

"No," Kori said sadly. "Unless our parents insist we do so."

"I don't think they will. I doubt they'll want to explain to their friends why their sixteen-year-olds are getting married."

"That would embarrass them highly, I think."

He held her closer still, loving the feel of her silky skin under his hands.

"I want the baby to be a girl," he said after some time.

"Why?" Kori queried interestedly. "Don't most expecting fathers want their child to be a boy?"

"Girls are much better. They draw pictures and bake cookies."

"Girls grow up and date boys."

"She'll go to a convent," Richard growled playfully. "But like you said before, all that matters is that the baby is healthy."

"Children are nice, aren't they? Being responsible for a whole other life than your own," Kori mused. "We'll have children together, too, won't we, Richard?"

"A houseful," he replied, moving his hands to her shoulders and massaging them gently. "Or however many you want."

"Just one or two," Kori said, enjoying the feel of his hands massaging her.

"Agreed."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You don't want to get married?" Mrs. Anders repeated. "But why? Have the two of you had a disagreement?"

"No, Mother. Richard and I have never been more in love. We're just not ready to take that particular step yet," Kori answered patiently.

"Well…I suppose that keeps me from explaining to our friends why they're invited to my daughter's wedding," Mrs. Anders said thoughtfully. "Which is something I'm not ready for yet, either."

"Too right you aren't," Mr. Anders mumbled. "So what are the two of you going to do?"

"Well, Mr. Wayne has asked that we stay there, in his home. He says he will pay for the nursery and that sort of thing."

"Is that what _you_ want, Kori?" her mother inquired gently. "Because we'd be glad to have you stay here, at home."

"I would like to stay there, actually," Kori said quietly. "Mr. Wayne has been very understanding of this…ordeal from the moment he knew of it. And though I love you both, I wish to be there."

"Of course, darling," Mrs. Anders said hastily, moving her head to kiss Kori's hair. If that's what you really want, then we support you," she said, glaring at her husband so that he would say something nice as well.

"Er, yes, Princess. We want you to be happy."

Kori smiled slightly. "I think I'll start packing tomorrow."

Mrs. Anders' mouth opened and shut several times before she remembered how to use it. "I'll help," she offered.

"That would be wonderful," Kori agreed. "The sooner I am moved out, the less strain it'll put on my developing baby."

Mrs. Anders smiled sadly. "My baby, my sixteen year old baby, is talking about _her_ baby."

"She'll be taken care of, as you have pointed out, Margaret," Mr. Anders said. "You know that."

"Yes, that is true," Mrs. Anders responded. "Come here, Kori."

Mrs. Anders flung herself on her daughter, and a tear slowly trailed down her check.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It turned out Richard was a good construction worker. He single-handedly put together the baby's nursery while still managing to be there for Kori. She was in the seventh month of the pregnancy when he finally finished.

"Come on, sweetheart, it's done," he said excitedly, dragging her along the hallway to the baby's room.

"Richard," Kori said in a falsely sweet voice, "I can't even see my feet. This is as fast as I can go."

"I can fix that," he said, turning. He lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"Put me down!" she shrieked.

Richard, however, chose to ignore her. He didn't put her down until they reached the baby's room.

"Oh Richard," she breathed. "It's perfect."

He had painted the room a canary yellow because they agreed to be surprised about the baby's gender. About one third of the way down the wall was a border decorated with cartoon-style elephants.

The baby's crib stood in a corner. Inside the crib were a yellow blanket and a very soft-looking teddy bear. Over the crib hung a mobile with little bears dangling at different lengths.

On the opposite side of the room was a changing table. It was the same type of wood as the crib and painted the same off-white color, and sanded until very smooth so as not to hurt the baby. At one end of the changing table was a baby monitor.

"The other one's in our room," Richard explained.

In the cozy alcove of the room was a toy chest, opened to reveal piles of squashy stuffed animals.

The best part of the baby's room in Kori's opinion was the rocking chair.

It matched the crib and changing table in wood type and color and tied neatly to the seat was a thick blue cushion. A white afghan was slung across the back of the chair.

"You like it?" Richard asked anxiously.

"I love it, Richard. It's perfect."

"And I did it all by myself, too," he added haughtily. "I already know I'm perfect."

Richard slipped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. He tickled her growing tummy affectionately. "I love you, little baby," he murmured. "You're lucky to have me as a Daddy, you know. I'll take really good care of you and your Mommy."

Kori smiled sadly. "I'd be lost without you," she assured him, resting her head against his developed chest. "Don't ever leave me."

"Are you kidding? I get to wake up to you every day. Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"But that is not the only reason you love me, is it?" Kori questioned, frowning.

"Of course it isn't," Richard reassured her. "You're so perfect, Kor. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm really glad I did it."

"A girl has to know these things. I was merely seeing if you loved me truly or not."

She pulled back from him slightly, but she was still close enough for her breath to hit his lips.

Smiling, he closed the gap between them, kissing her with everything he had.

They parted due to lack of oxygen several minutes later. Resting his forehead against hers, Richard rubbed her back soothingly. "How would I get by without you?" he inquired softly. "I need you, sweetie. You have nothing to worry about."

Kori wound her arms around his neck, hugging him as close as she could. "I need you too."

**Say it with me…Aww! Aren't they just adorable?**

**Love,**

**Queenie**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-Rose

"Breathe, Kori, breathe," Richard said soothingly. "It's gonna be OK, the baby's almost here."

Kori gave a scream of pain as another contraction came. "I-you…you will never be allowed anywhere near me again!"

"Breathe…in, out, in out," Richard said, ignoring her.

"The baby's started crowning," the doctor told them. "Push, Kori."

Kori seized Richard's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could.

"You're doing great, Kori," a nurse assured her.

"Come on, old girl," the doctor agreed. "One more push…"

"I sincerely hope so," Richard muttered. "Kori, my hand! I kinda have to use it!"

Kori sucked in an enormous breath and…

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl," the doctor announced.

"It's a girl, sweetie," Richard breathed. "A baby girl, just like I wanted."

He tenderly swept Kori's sweaty locks from her forehead and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"And here is the precious little girl," the nurse stated, carrying the wailing baby, now wrapped in a bundle of pink blankets.

"Oh she's beautiful!" Kori exclaimed, though her voice sounded rather weak. She extended her arms to take her child.

The baby was indeed beautiful. She looked up at her mother with sapphire-blue eyes and just visible under the blankets was a tuft of crimson locks.

"She weighs seven and a half pounds, an ideal weight. She's perfectly healthy, too. You did everything just right, though right now she looks hungry," Kori's doctor joked.

Kori turned scarlet and brought the baby to her chest, rocking her ever so gently as the baby fed.

"And now she needs a name," the nurse prodded, brandishing a clipboard.

"Rose," Richard said firmly. "Her name is Rose."

"That's perfect," Kori agreed, smiling weakly at Richard.

Richard gently pried Rose from Kori's arms and, trembling ever so slightly, held his "daughter" for the first time.

"I love you, Rose Grayson," he breathed, holding Rose's tiny form to his chest. "I love you so much."

"Kori!" Mrs. Anders shrieked, dashing into the hospital room. "I only got the message ten minutes ago. Let me see the baby!"

Richard wore a dazed look as Margaret snatched the baby from his arms.  
"I have a granddaughter! Pretty baby," she cooed. "What did you name her?" she demanded.

"We named her Rose, Mother," Kori responded, placing her hand atop Richard's. He gently raised it to his lips.

"I'm going to call your father, dear," Mrs. Anders announced. "And you look terrible, darling, get some sleep." After passing Rose back to Richard, she swept from the room.

Kori's mouth hung open but she didn't respond to her mother's remark.

"I think you're beautiful, sweetie," Richard said, kissing the top of her head. "I know you're exhausted from the labor and all. Don't listen to her."

"I don't _feel_ beautiful at the moment. I could just sleep for days, Richard," Kori moaned. "Let me see Rose." She stretched her arms out to the baby.

Rose was gently enveloped in her mother's soft arms, being held securely and close to Kori's exhausted body. Soon enough, Kori was asleep.

"It's time to take the baby to the nursery," a nurse whispered to Richard, shattering his reverie of he and Kori's future with Rose at their sides.

"Of course," he concurred. "I'll take her from Kori; she'll get freaked out otherwise."

"Yes, Mr. Grayson."

"Come to Daddy, Rosie. The nice nurse is gonna take you to the nursery. That's my girl," he murmured as Rose's tiny features brightened.

"Rose is a very nice name," the nurse commented to the baby, attempting to remove the baby from Richard's arms.

Rose began wailing rather suddenly. She didn't want to be separated from Richard's arms.

"It's OK baby girl. The nurse is a nice lady. She won't hurt you."

Rose, however, continued bawling.

"Why's my baby crying?" Kori asked urgently, sitting up and rubbing sleep from her emerald eyes.

"She doesn't want to go to the nursery," Richard explained, frowning at the baby, whose cries had reduced to whimpers.

"Let me see my baby, Richard," Kori demanded.

Richard obeyed.

"Now, Rose, sweetie, be a good girl fore the nice nurse," Kori cooed to Rose.

Rose was swept up by the nurse, who patted the baby's back.

"And now we have some Mommy and Daddy time," Richard murmured, stroking her still-sweaty locks tenderly.

"I cannot thank you enough for doing this, Richard," she whispered.

"Doing what?" Richard inquired casually.

"You know exactly what I mean," she hissed.

"No I don't," he insisted. "Now get to sleep, sweetie."

"I suppose," she muttered, lying down again.

She was asleep when her head touched the pillow.

**Due to an amount of laziness that rivals that of Blake (this über-lazy kid in my French II class who doesn't even do his work) this chapter was long in the making…and it's **_short._** I'm sorry, me duckies….**

**And remember, you wish you were as cool as I am because I am the happy yellow duck. : )**

**Queenie **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- Final Goodbyes

The day after Rose was born Kori was moved into her private room. Richard, who had taken Gar and Rachel to see their new "niece" stopped at the gift shop and bought two dozen red roses.

When he arrived at Kori's room, she was lying there looking dazed.

"Richard," she uttered softly.

"Sweetie," he replied, perching on the edge of her bed and handing her the roses.

"They're beautiful," she breathed.

"Only the best for you," Richard said, grinning.

"We have to talk, Richard," Kori informed him quietly. "It is a very serious manner."

"What is it, baby?" he asked, concern carved onto his handsome features.

"I am going to die," Kori said simply.

"WHAT?" Richard demanded. "Why would you say that?"

"I was born in this hospital, Richard. They know I am originated from another planet. They say that because Rose is half-human, it was too much for my body to handle. I'm physically exhausted. My heart is slowly giving out. They have given me twenty-four hours or less," Kori said grimly. She didn't break into sobs, hide her face from him, or look the least bit afraid. Kori held his gaze steadily.

"Baby," Richard gasped. He pulled her to his chest, blinking furiously at the tears that now blinded his sapphire eyes. "Isn't there anything I can do?"

"The only surgery procedure wouldn't work on my body."

"But there are treatments for exhaustion," Richard protested angrily.

"My anatomy is slightly different, as is the way my mind is structured, Richard," she mumbled into his chest. "They won't work."

"But Rosie-our friends-your parents-me," he choked. "We need you, Kori. What's my life without you?" he demanded.

"Please, Richard," she begged with a tiny smile. "I love you, too. You have no idea how this hurts. All I ask is that you arrange for everyone to come see me tonight. And don't let my parents take Rose from you," she added. "You are her father as far as I am concerned."

"I won't," he promised. "You know I wish I was."

Kori smiled sadly. "You will make sure Karen, Rachel, Vic and Gar come to see me?"

"I promise," he slurred. "Why won't they try to make you better?" he bellowed furiously.

"My parents have requested the hospital staff do everything in their power. But it is of no use. I can feel life being drained from my body, Richard. I am not afraid. My only regret is that you took on the responsibility of being Rose's daddy. You should be living a carefree life; you're only seventeen years old. I am so sorry for allowing you to do this." Her face was somber and it broke Richard's heart. He pulled her closer still.

"It's not your fault," he assured her, stroking her hair, still damp from childbirth. "You know I love her like my own."

"You are perfect," she breathed into his chest.

"And you're my angel," he whispered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Kori!" Karen yelped, throwing her slender frame onto Kori's bed. "You're not dying," she ordered. "You have a beautiful baby girl and a gorgeous boyfriend. There's a reason for you to live, Kori."

"I agree," Rachel, Gar, and Vic chorused, marching into the room, followed by Richard, who was carrying baby Rose.

"My friends," she murmured, smiling at them all in turn. "My baby," she added, stretching her arms to take Rose.

"Dude," Gar squawked. "Look. Her arms are shaking."

"Shut up Garfield," Rachel hissed, elbowing his ribs.

"I will be fine, friends," Kori said, flashing her dazzling smile. "Just let me see my baby."

Vic looked around at his friends sadly. "This could be the last time we're all together," he realized slowly.

Gar let out a long, low whistle. "Dudes."

"Kori is NOT dying," Richard insisted. "Rosie needs her mommy."

Kori coughed loudly. It sounded rather as though one of her lungs was caught in her throat.

Karen gently extracted Rose from her mother's arms. "Rosie does need her mommy, doesn't she?" she cooed.

"I am so sorry to do this. I know how you shall all mourn for me when I have passed," Kori uttered softly, so softly she was barely audible. "May I see Karen and Rachel alone?"

"Of course," Vic concurred, staring fixedly at Gar and Richard.

They followed him out of Kori's room.

Karen and Rachel hovered over Kori's bed, one on either side of their friend.

"We've been best friends since kindergarten," Kori mused. "We met over that can of Play-doh."

"Purple," Karen and Rachel agreed.

"I just never thought that we'd have to say goodbye so soon. We should be preparing to leave for college," Kori continued. "I have a last request for you two, my very best friends."

Karen gently forced Rose back to Kori's arms. "Of course."

"Tell Rose about her mother."

Rachel's mouth hung open. "W-what?" she gasped.

"You know Richard," Kori began. "He will be so upset and lonely that he will not want to talk about me. But a girl should know her mother, yes?"

"Yeah," Karen granted. "So just talk about you?"

"As often as possible," Kori said, beaming at Karen and Rachel.

"God I never thought we'd have to be telling Kori's baby about her," Rachel mumbled. "You shouldn't be dying, Kori."

"I am not afraid," Kori informed them. "But I will miss you all, especially Richard."

"We know, honey," Karen replied in a motherly tone. "His heart is breaking as we speak."

…With the Boys…

"You OK man?" Vic asked Richard gently.

He certainly didn't look OK. He sat on a spindly hospital waiting room chair, head buried in his hands. Every now and then his whole body shook.

"Of course I'm not OK," he seethed. "She's in there dying!" he bellowed. "And I need her," Richard admitted, sinking back down and bringing his knees to his chest.

"Hey dude, it'll be alright," Gar said quietly. He gingerly patted Richard's shoulder.

Richard's body shook again. "I know. It's just…I love her so much, you know?"

"Yeah. And it's because you met her that we're happy," Vic told him. "Let's face it: we never noticed Karen and Rachel before, did we?"

"And she loves you too," Gar added. "She'll look out for you when…"

"She wants to see you guys," Rachel said.

"Not you," Karen informed Richard gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

She joined Rachel on a small couch adjacent from Richard's chair.

…With Kori and the Guys…

"How are you feeling?" Vic asked gently.

"I am feeling…OK," Kori replied, rocking Rose's fragile body gently.

"He's really heartbroken," Gar informed her.

"I know," Kori said sadly. "This is so hard for him. Which is why I want to talk to you. You are his best friends."

"Yeah…" they said in unison.

"When Rosie is around five, help him meet someone nice. Rose needs a woman role model, yes? And I want him to be happy. It won't be good for him to brood and grieve for the rest of his life."

"No," Vic concurred. "We will."

"Oh thank you so much," Kori said weakly. "I don't know how I'd feel if I died knowing he'd be alone all his life."

"Don't say that Kori," Richard said from the hospital room doorway. "I will always be alone without you. Can you give us a minute?" he added to Gar and Vic.

They smiled at Kori. And then they left.

Richard perched on the edge of her bed. "We're a family. We have Rosie, Kor."

"I am sorry."

"I know…"

"I love you. And I love Rosie, too."

"I love you with all of my heart, baby. You know that right?"

"Yes." She pulled him down to meet her lips.

They pulled back and her eyes slowly grew glassy.

"Kori, no," Richard moaned.

A final hiss of breath escaped her lungs as her eyes shut.

Richard plucked Rose from her arms and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-Dealing with Tragedy

Richard sat with the baby in his arms for what easily could have been years but was really only minutes. His tears snaked down his unnaturally pale face and splashed onto Rose's face. She wrinkled her tiny nose in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, honey," he murmured to her shakily, wiping her face gently. "You'd be crying too if you were old enough to know what's happening."

He held Rose's minute form to him so tightly that she whimpered.

"Daddy is so sorry. You don't have a mommy, my angel. My only baby girl."

Still heaving with his sobs, he stood and slowly left the love of his life's deathbed.

His friends were waiting anxiously on the other side of the door.

"She's gone," Richard gasped hoarsely. "She's dead."

Karen stifled a cry and Vic hugged her to his metallic body, keeping his arm securely around her waist.

Gar gently took the child and Rachel led Richard to the spindly, uncomfortable sofa. He buried his face in his hands.

Karen disentangled herself from her boyfriend's arms and sank down next Richard on the couch. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

On his other side, Rachel did the same, so uncharacteristically for her that he stared.

"Well," Mr. Anders said, sobbing as well, returning from the room that would forever be stained with Kori's loss. Mrs. Anders clung to her husband desperately, doubting she could support herself with the weight of her grief.

"Garfield," she whispered croakily, "Let me see my grandchild."

Gar glanced at Richard first, as if to get permission. Richard nodded slowly.

"Oh, that's a good girl," Mrs. Anders cooed to the child. She stared into her granddaughter's deep blue eyes for quite some time, everyone remaining silent.

"Richard," Margaret said finally. "Let us take the baby."

"No," he said so firmly that everyone stared at him.

"See here Grayson," Mr. Anders said gruffly, "This child, Rosie, is the last memory we have of our daughter. We should raise her."

"Rosie," Richard said, "Is _my_ name for my daughter. And as she is my child, I will be the one to raise her. You are not the only people who lost someone when Kori died."

"Spoken like a true man," someone said quietly behind the grieving group. "And my son."

Bruce Wayne clapped a hand to Richard's shoulder. "There is no way you will take Rose from Richard Grayson. The city of Gotham will stand behind me on this."

"Bruce-" Margaret gasped, staring at him with her mouth open. "My baby is dead and all I want is to care for my granddaughter."

"You will not be given custody of her unless Richard is found to be an unfit parent," Bruce continued resolutely. "Which he won't be, as he loves this child with his whole heart."

"He is seventeen years old for God's sake! He can't care for a child by himself, let alone a girl! Girls need mothers, Wayne," Kori's father yelled harshly.

"She is my son's kid, Anders," Bruce grunted. "He won't have his daughter taken away."

Mrs. Anders stood again, shaking. "We'll see you at the funeral," she snapped curtly. "Come, we must speak to the director, Robert." Without another word, she pushed Rose into Richard's waiting arms.

Vic and Gar muttered something about coffee and the girls followed them, leaving Bruce, Richard and Rose.

"Thanks, Bruce," he mumbled. "This is your old grandpa, Rosie," he cooed. Richard held the child out.

"I don't like babies," Bruce replied. "And generally, they return that feeling."

"Well, erm thanks again. The doctors said we can take Rosie home tomorrow."

"I'll have Alfred bring the car," Bruce answered, shuffling away swiftly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Here we go!" Richard babbled to Rosie, waving her around in the air so that she felt like she was flying. After zooming around her nursery for a few minutes, he kissed the top of her head and placed her in her crib, tucking the soft yellow blanket around her silky baby skin.

He picked the teddy bear up and settled it next to the now sleepy child, who reached for it confidently.

Richard teasingly snatched it back from her, sticking his tongue out. "I want to sleep with the teddy tonight," he informed her. _'God_ _knows I'm lonely enough.'_

Instead, he casually tossed it back into Rose's crib, listening for her giggle. She always did right before he left and he took it to mean she wanted one more hug.

Rosie blew a raspberry at her father's retreating back.

"No no no…" he gurgled back to his daughter. He returned to the side of her crib and lifted her into his arms again.

Rosie whined as he lay her down again. "It's OK, baby girl, Daddy's down the hall," he whispered, ruffling her tuft of red locks that were so like Kori's that they hurt to look at. Richard walked to the doorway and looked back. Rose had shut her aquamarine colored eyes and grasped the bear firmly.

"Goodnight, Princess," he uttered softly, turning off the light. "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- Rose

"Daddy?" Rose called, stomping down the stairs of their cozy home just big enough for the two of them.

"I'm in the living room, sweetheart," he answered. "Come see your old daddy."

Rosie skipped blissfully into the living room and waited for Richard to pick her up.

Richard slurped his coffee and scooped her up easily.

"Daddy," Rose said demandingly, looking up at him expectantly. "What day is it?"

"I forgot it was Saturday," he replied, picking up the remote and changing the channel to cartoons.

"No, Daddy," Rosie corrected. "The other thing."

"Is it Christmas?" Richard inquired.

"No."

"Easter?"

"I don't think so."

"Halloween? St. Patrick's Day? The Fourth of July?"

"Daddy," Rose said exasperatedly.

"Is it…your birthday?" Richard asked, launching a tickle attack to her ribs.

Rose exploded in giggles, tears streaming down her face. "Daddy…please…stop," she chuckled.

"What?" he questioned innocently. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Stop tickling me!" she demanded, her face bright red.

"Fine," he muttered darkly. "You're no fun. Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Can I have pancakes for breakfast?" Rosie asked sweetly, looking up at her father with azure eyes that still sparkled with tears.

"Of course you can," Richard replied. "It's your birthday. I can't believe you're five years old already."

"Yes I am!" Rosie exclaimed proudly. "I'm a big girl. And I get to start school in a few days, right?"

"Two days," Richard answered. "My big girl."

Rosie smiled a smile so like her mother's that it hurt Richard to see. "Can you make breakfast now?"

"OK, OK," Richard grumbled. "Chef Grayson reporting for duty."

Rose giggled again and settled down to watch her favorite cartoons. Richard slurped more of his coffee as he gathered pancake ingredients.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard's friends stopped by before Rose's official party.

"Let me see the big birthday girl!" Karen howled as soon as she stepped through the door.

Rosie ran down the stairs and into her "aunt's" arms, who swung her around and pecked the top of her head.

"You look just like your Mama," Karen informed the child. "Doesn't she, Rachel?"

"She does," Rachel agreed. "She looks just like Kori."

"Give me my kid," Richard growled. "Stop comparing her to her mother; she's pretty in her own way."

"Thank you Daddy," Rose beamed.

"You're very welcome, Princess. Your friends will be here soon, Rose. Let Karen do something with your hair or some girly thing, OK?"

Karen all-too-happily obeyed; she swooped up Rose again and brought her into her room.

"How you doing, man?" Vic asked Richard. "I mean…it's the anniversary tomorrow and all…" his voice trailed off uncertainly.

"I'm fine, Vic," Richard returned coldly. "I know tomorrow it'll have been five years."

"You know what that means…" Gar said brightly. "We're supposed to get you a girlfriend!"

"You will do no such thing," Richard hissed. "I have a daughter to raise."

"A daughter who needs a mother," Rachel pointed out gently. "You can't expect her to be Daddy's little girl forever."

"Yes I can."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Daddy!" Rosie squealed. "I have to go to school!"

Richard groaned beneath Rose's added weight. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"I don't know," Rosie said innocently. "I can't tell time yet."

"Oh yeah," he muttered. "OK, Daddy is awake. Have I taught you how to make coffee yet?"

"No," Rosie giggled. "I can't drink coffee remember?"

"Wah, wah, wah," Richard grumbled. "OK, Princess, go get dressed. Daddy will make breakfast and take you to school."

"I want waffles," Rose said demandingly.

"I can do that," Richard said amiably. "If that's what my princess wants."

"You're a good Daddy," Rose proclaimed. "I bet no one else has a Daddy as good as mine."

Richard felt his heart melt. "Thank you, Rosie," he said thickly. "That means a lot to your old dad."

Rosie smiled sweetly at him. "Daddy," she began. "I want to wear my pink dress to school today."

"That sounds fine. Pink looks very pretty on you, especially with your hair," he complimented. "Now go get dressed."

Rosie skipped off into her room, nightgown swishing around her ankles. "She is such a little girl," he murmured to himself. "She'll have to be fighting off boys with a stick when she gets older."

Shaking this thought from his mind, he tugged on a robe and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

Richard peeked in at Rose. She had just finished pulling on her dress and was searching for her socks.

Richard smiled at her and continued downstairs.

"Much better," he murmured, sipping his coffee gratefully.

Richard opened the freezer and pulled out the box of blueberry waffles, Rose's favorite. He stuffed two into the toaster as Rose skipped into the kitchen, brandishing a hairbrush and two hair ties.

"Pigtails?" Richard guessed. Rose nodded, grinning happily. "Daddy can do that," he said agreeably.

Richard sat her down on one of the tall stools along the kitchen counter. He brushed out the snarls and carefully parted her thick ruby locks, thanks to a lesson from Karen.

"You're going to have to learn how to do her hair, Richard," she had insisted.

"Here we go," Richard said, winding the last ponytail holder around the end of her braid. Her waffles popped up loudly.

"That works," Rosie exclaimed. "This is such a nice day, isn't it Daddy?"

"Yes it is, honey," he agreed, cutting the waffles up for her and sticking them into the microwave.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Rosie."

She reached up for a hug, one which he readily returned.

After a quick breakfast and shower, Richard buckled Rose into the car.

She was quiet during the ride, which was not normal for her. She was a happy child, much like her mother.

"You OK?" Richard asked his daughter, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"I'm nervous," Rose admitted. "What if the other kids don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like my baby?" Richard demanded. "You're perfect."

"There's no such thing as perfect, Daddy," Rose giggled.

"Yes there is. I'm looking at her."

Rosie laughed and smiled. "Thanks Daddy."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rose ran straight into Richard's arms after school.

"Hi, sweetheart," he cooed. "How was school?"

"I love it here Daddy!" she cried enthusiastically. "Do I have to come home?"

"Yes you do," he said, tickling her tummy. "Come on; we can get ice cream."

He held Rose's hand as they walked towards his car, and he knew they'd be OK.


End file.
